


Potentiality

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clark Gregg is amazing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD R&D has no idea what they've asked for. Phil only asks that the recruits (read: test subjects) not be killed and Clint is eager to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potentiality

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Avengers Twitter chat, where Clark Gregg tweeted "Coulson never kills with the same cooking ingredient twice." Shortly after came the response "I cannot disclose SHIELD approved lethal ingredients." in response to the query he would have to use paprika and vegetable oil instead.

Phil repressed a snicker at the sight of flour bags when he opened the cabinet. That had been an interesting road trip, to say the least.

“Looking for more weapons?” Clint leaned in, peering at the contents of the pantry.

“R&D wants to make a list of approved lethal ingredients.” Phil sighed, shutting the cabinet of baking ingredients and moving to the spice rack. Allspice, cinnamon, horseradish, nutmeg, paprika, sichuan pepper – his eyes went back to the paprika.

“These could _all_ be lethal in the right hands,” the marksman pointed out, reaching over Phil's shoulder to pick up the small bottle of paprika. It was like he read Phil's mind. “You just have to know how to use them.”

“Don't harm the new recruits irrevocably.” Phil warned as Clint went to get a mixing bowl.

“I don't know what you're talking about. They asked for a cooking demo to get to know the Initiative better.” Clint's expression was innocent to anyone who didn't know him better. The agent sighed again and went to find the vegetable oil. R&D really had no idea what they were asking for with this project. Anything could be a weapon given enough time or motivation.


End file.
